


Rescuer

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: Best way to deal with hostile robots? Be rescued by someone with rather "explosive" methods
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> From a Genremixer prompt " Ace McShane/ Tegan Jovanka/ explosions" 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tegan craned her neck to look at the giant glowing clock on the wall and frowned. Fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds. That’s how long she’d been in here. At this point, it was just inevitable. The Doctor was busy repairing part of the TARDIS, Turlough and Kamelion were off doing...whatever they normally did, and now she was being held prisoner by a pack of hostile robots until she talked. The Australian winced as the restraints were starting to dig into her arms. 

Seventeen minutes…

The sounds of metallic clacking echoed as one of the robots entered Tegan’s cell; 

Eighteen minutes and forty seconds.

“WHERE ARE YOUR OTHER COHORTS?” the mechanical voice barked.

“I told you they’re not here!” exclaimed the Australian. “Now let me out of these things!”

“ YOU ARE LYING” the robot responded as a green pulsating light began to ricochet out of its arm. “ YOU HAVE ONE FINAL OPPORTUN ITY TO RESPOND TRUTHFULLY OR EXCESSIVE MEASURES WILL BE USED.” 

“How much more excessive—” began Tegan, before her words were interrupted by a sudden loud boom that shook the entire cell. The explosion was quickly followed by a new figure rushing in. She looked no older than seventeen; dressed in a leather jacket covered in badges and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

“Come on!” the girl exclaimed, hurriedly loosening the restraints around Tegan’s arms and helping her up. As they ran from the cell, debris began to fall around them.

“What was that?” Tegan asked as they ran.

The teenager smiled and held up her backpack. “Nitro-Nine. Got rid of Metal-Mickey, didn’t it? I’m McShane. Call me Ace.” She held out a hand.

“Tegan Jovanka” replied the Austalian, taking the proffered hand before noticing they had company. A trio of robots were inching closer to them. Feeling a surge of panic, Tegan asked. “Don’t suppose you have any more of that?” 

Ace pulled several canisters from her backpack. “About half a dozen. The Professor doesn’t know I have it.” 

After releasing one of the canisters on the incoming robots, Ace couldn ‘t help but notice the other woman clutching her arm. “Tegan, you okay?” 

“Oh, just where they had me bound up” Tegan lied. It did hurt quite a bit and was turning an angry red. 

“Think we’d better find the medical bay for you.”


End file.
